Talk:Doctor N. Gin
Untitled Why his last apparence is in COTT? Gruß, BobaCartman 19:06, 13 October 2008 (UTC) It hasn't been updated, I fixed it. --YOWUZA TALK 2 ME! 14:45, 14 October 2008 (UTC) two words. proper. grammer. Dispute I am only attempting to clean up the article and merge pieces of trivia (a section which shouldn't be in any encyclopedia article) into the sections where they are relevant, but these edits are constantly undone by someone who appears to have claimed the page as their own. Need I inform that online encyclopedias are a group project and the removal of some information (especially if it is trivial and unimportant) is inevitable. I'm sorry it has to be this way, but that's just how things go. Cats Tuxedo 10:53, 20 May 2009 (UTC) There is nothing to dispute. He's undermining my work, and I'm putting it back as I had it. I dont undo vast amounts of others work and I will expect the exact same courtesy extended to me in return. Do not expect me to take any assaults on my work lying down. Continue to undermine my work, then expect me to re-instate it. I will not back down on this. And who are YOU to frigging decide whats trivial and unimportant? Who died and made you the God of all this encyclopdeiac? There's LOADS of wikis with Trivia sections. Back. Off. Now. Doug Exeter 22:45, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :Guess what, buddy? This is a wiki, a place where anyone can edit the work you have put into a certain article. You shouldn't be acting surprised or offended that someone else is editing your content since anyone on here can edit it. I have looked at Cats Tuxedo's contributions to the other articles on this wiki, and it doesn't seem like he is attacking you in anyway. In fact, he has done a good job in improving the character articles on this wiki. I honestly don't know what this whole debate is about, but I don't think there is any reason to get upset or mad at him for changing a little piece of trivia As far as I see, he is only trying to keep the article up to wiki standards. -- The Magnum Master 04:08, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Oh, and Im not I take it? Figures you'd side with him. Just trying to defend myself and my work. 04:28, 21 May 2009 (UTC) : Actually, I understand the point you are trying to make. Believe me, I go to other wikis like Smashwiki and Resident Evil Wiki. I added LOADS of content in certain articles like the Spear Pillar one, yet there is some random users that comes along and mess it up with bad grammar and useless info. Its frustrating having to go back and fix their errors. At the same time, I realize that they have the right to edit articles so I try to not totally erase their content. The point I am trying to make is that you shouldn't expect your work to go unaltered on any wiki. I am not trying to take any sides, nor am I blaming anyone here. In fact, what content don't you want him to remove from the article? Maybe we can work something out without having to resort to edit wars and flame wars. ^_^ -- The Magnum Master 05:33, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Trivia Cleanup I made an account just to edit this page's horrible trivia section. It was full of irrelevant information that I will be breaking down bit by bit as follows: * The weapons factory from "Crash of the Titans", most likely has N. Gin's face above the entrance before the missile accident. (source, please?) * N. Gin may be Irish, due to red hair and green eyes. (In what games/models does he have green eyes? In the majority of his appearances, his eyes are either black or red.) * In Crash of the Titans the reason N. Gin's hair is black might be because Spyro burned him in the Evil Twins treasure room. (This makes no sense for several reasons: 1) His hair is blue - not black - in Titans. 2) What about N. Brio and N. Tropy, who were also flamed by Spyro? Brio, who appeared in MOM, didn't change skin color to indicate being burned. 3.) There is little continuity between games, especially ones made by different developers/producers. Therefore, any gag injury like that wouldn't be significant enough to return in other games to mention all the times all the characters have been maimed and injured in equal or worse ways. Bottom line: Fictional animated characters in a fictional comedic universe!) * He also might love Coco since it is shown implied a lot of times but this is unlikely.' (Um ... so does he or doesn't he? What's your point here? This isn't trivia as much as it is a weak observation.)' * When fighting him in his 2nd mech in warped look at the bottom right of the screen and you will see a planet that looks like earth. (No shit.) * In a deleted scene in Twinsanity it is shown that he used to have a sea bride https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Yn0ED0akoU (Wrong. N. Gin says that he wants to make Cortex (disguised as Coco) his "sea bride". At no point is it ever implied that he was ever married. To anyone.) * N. Gin mentions over the intercom in Crash of the Titans that his family toast recipe is missing, and he seems to care about it more than Crash being loose in his factory deminstrated, after he's done talking about the toast recipe he says: "Oh yeah, and Crash Bandicoot is on the loose, yadah yadah yadah." (Not really. It's played for humor.) * Over the intercom in Crash of the Titans, he insults the musician Andrew Lloyd Webber who has composed music such as in the Phantom of the opera. N. Gin says "the worst thing that's happened to music is- Andrew Lloyd Webber!" (Again, not trivia. Unless counted as a pop culture reference to Andrew Lloyd Webber.... in an article about Andrew Lloyd Webber.) * N. Gin constant mention of the word "Cheese" dosen't imply anything. He dosen't eat nor like Cheese. (Given that he's portrayed as batshit insane in post-Nitro Kart games ... why are you so surprised?) Seriously, people. Learn what trivia is before you post. XCygnus 17:54, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Name I find it rather daft that no one seems to know N. Gin's first name, not even the people who created him. I bet his first name is "Nitro", seems like the most obvious answer as it makes another pun on his name. Nitro Gin = nitrogen Devo DrakeFox (talk) 20:24, September 17, 2014 (UTC) Evil Twins' Treasure In Twinsanity, did N. Gin attack Crash/Cortex (in the concept art he was attacking Cortex as well) for the treasure? Because it would make sense for everyone betrayed Cortex for the treasure, and he temporarily had the treasure, until Spyro burnt him (if yes, it should be added in the article). Scheepybird (talk) 01:15, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Deviantart pics Who keeps adding my deviantart pictures? Whoever it is, remove them immediately.Jeffyistheworst17 (talk) 13:32, December 21, 2016 (UTC) :I'm sorry but we have no way of verifying that those pictures belong to you. We need some way of proving that the user who made those pictures requested the deletions. But even then, it's highly likely that any requests to have those files deleted will be unheeded, since they are still images of canon Crash Bandicoot models, and therefore they should be kept. Therefore, it is in our best interests to keep them. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs)― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 18:46, December 21, 2016 (UTC) ::Should have watermarked them. They're online therefore accessible by all and usable by all. They don't break any policies here and add to the content of the page so they'll stay. } 20:32, December 21, 2016 (UTC) :::Yeah, you probably should have watermarked them if you didn't want other users uploading them elsewhere. All pictures of Crash Bandicoot character models - as long as they're canon and as long as they're not watermarked - may be uploaded by any user at any time, since those models are in most user's eyes, the property of the developers who created the models. We apologise for any inconvenience that this may have caused. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs)― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 20:50, December 21, 2016 (UTC)